Michael Gibbons
Michael Gibbons (also known as the Bible Doll Killer) is one of the two main antagonists (along with Doctor Ripper) of the 2001 horror film, Slashers. He is a 28-year old computer programmer and serial killer from Chicago who volunteered to participate in a death game show named $la$her$, just so he could make his dream of dying on live television come true. Story Michael is introduced to the viewers by Miho, who asks the question "What do you want? Money? Fame?", to which he happily replies "I want it all, amigo!". His initial enthusiasm is short-lived, as Miho says that everyone wants all of that, leaving him speechless. During the first minutes of the game, he and the majority of the contestants agree to follow Devon into a small house located in the middle of the arena, leaving only Megan behind to explain her motive of participating in the game to the cameraman and the viewers, before being attacked and sexually assaulted by fan-favorite sociopathic slasher Doctor Ripper, who takes off her clothes, she survives, but is then chased by another slasher, visibly mentally-ill and rookie Preacherman, but is saved in time by the other contestants. Inside the house, Michael and Rick argue with Devon, resulting in him leaving the house. Doctor Ripper returns and attacks the group, revealing Megan's motive to everyone. Minutes later, Rick tells Brenda that he is sexually attracted to her, though Brenda feels the same, these feelings enrage both Michael and Rebecca, resulting in Rebecca insulting Brenda and Michael saying to Rick that "they (the slashers) won't be impressed by his muscles". Rick then threatens to beat Michael and insults him by saying he is the weakest member of the group. They are then attacked by sadistic slasher Chainsaw Charlie and Preacherman. Michael, Rick and Brenda manage to escape, but Megan and Rebecca stay inside the house. Rebecca strikes Preacherman with a chair and is chased by Chainsaw Charlie, but escapes along with Megan through a basement. In the basement, Rebecca is nearly killed by Preacherman, but she kills him by repeatedly stabbing him in the eye with a stake. Unfortunately for Rebecca and Megan, they are attacked and subdued by Doctor Ripper and Chainsaw Charlie, who cuts Rebecca in half with his chainsaw. Following Rebecca's death, Megan rips off Doctor Ripper's mask and he again takes off Megan's clothes and tortures her for a while before leaving her for Chainsaw Charlie. Chainsaw Charlie attempts to kiss Megan but she bites him in the mouth and escapes, finding Devon in the process, who saves her from Chainsaw Charlie. They soon find the rest of the group taking refuge in another small house. Devon exits the house through a secret door and leaves the group behind. Inside the house, Michael comes up with the idea to split up, but everyone disagrees. The group then exit the house through the same secret door and end up in a room filled with photos of past contestants who didn't make it; Megan begins to cry as she finds a photo of one of her friends. Michael, visibly not shocked by the photos, tells Megan and the group that they are in "Loser Land", he also says that most of the people there are victims of Doctor Ripper and that "they (the group) are lucky he came back tonight", revealing that he is a fan of Doctor Ripper's work and then saying he would enjoy to be his next victim because "he is the best", which could mean Doctor Ripper is the most prolific slasher in the show's history. This statement enrages Rick, who mocks him by saying he is "suicide-wishing freak" who has wet dreams of being killed by slashers. Michael quickly goes back and says he is just "respectful of those who are the best in their professions". Afterwards, Rick reveals to the group that he was dared into participating, which makes Michael laugh and say that this motive was just stupid, and later calling Rick himself stupid, enraging him even more and making him attempt to punch Michael. During the argument, Doctor Ripper attacks Brenda and slashes her cheeks, but she survives, surprising Michael by seeing his real face, he then has another argument with Rick. Michael orders the group to follow him to the next room, The Bridge of Death. They are attacked and nearly killed by Chainsaw Charlie, but he is stopped by the commercials. During the commercials, Rick tells Chainsaw Charlie that he is going to die, but not before taking him too, which frightens Chainsaw Charlie, who tries to make a deal with Rick by offering a chance for him to pass the bridge, but letting the others behind. Rick "agrees" but then attacks Chainsaw Charlie from behind, resulting in both of them falling to their deaths. While Megan and Brenda are shocked, Michael expresses extreme joy of seeing such violent event and mocks the now-dead Rick, much to Megan and Brenda's despair. The duo follow Michael to the next room and Megan asks why he seems to be enjoying the show, to which he replies by saying the whole situation is humorous to him. Michael soon discovers mirrors in the next room and plays with his reflections. Michael finds the next room, but the group is attacked by Doctor Ripper, who decapitates Brenda with his scissors. Michael and Brenda manage to escape and find the next room, the Love Room, a place where the contestants will be left unharmed if they have sex. Michael explains the room's role in the game, which disgusts Megan. Michael attempts to rape, and later kill Megan, but is interrupted by Devon, who promises to kill him if he ever touched Megan; Michael leaves the room alone afterwards. Both Megan and Devon go through a series of red corridors, but are soon frightened by Michael's screams of pain, giving the impression that he was apparently killed by Doctor Ripper. An automatic door separates the two and Devon finds Michael's seemingly dead body. Doctor Ripper appears and traps Devon inside the room before attempting to decapitate him, Devon evades this attack and stabs Doctor Ripper in the ear, killing him. Tired out by the fight, Devon lets his guard down and is stabbed in the back by Michael, who then slowly slits his throat with Doctor Ripper's scalpel. Megan unlocks the door and finds Devon's body, Michael then attempts to manipulate her by saying that he was the one who killed Doctor Ripper. Megan sees through his lie and escapes. Enraged, Michael takes Doctor Ripper's gear and becomes the new Slasher. While chasing Megan, Michael reveals to the viewers that before the game, he was a serial killer responsible for multiple murders and only chose to be a contestant because it was a chance of "going out with a bang" and also because he could finally reveal his true identity as the infamous "Bible Doll Killer" to America and the world, as his declarations during the show would not be used against him in court. Michael finds Megan and attempts to make a deal with her, if she "blows" him, then he won't kill her painfully, Megan obviously disagrees with the deal. The last commercial starts, saving Megan for a while. During the commercial, Megan dares Michael to reveal more information about his killings, to which Michael agrees. Megan then tells him that the rules of immunity could only be applied for declarations IN the show, and all he said could now be used in court, which would result in his arrest and most likely execution, leaving him extremely nervous and paranoid. The commercial ends and Michael tries to catch Megan, only to be stopped by the cameraman, Hideo. Knowing there would be no way to kill her as the show was about to end, Michael changes intentions of winning the game to dying on live TV, he decapitates himself with Doctor Ripper's scissors. His corpse is then mocked by Hideo, who says that Megan was only lying and he could have won the game with immunity for his murders because it didn't matter if his confession was off air or not. When Megan asked Hideo why he saved her, he told her that he doesn't care about the contestants, but he couldn't let a serial killer win the game and become rich with millions of dollars. Personality Michael initially appears to be a cowardly, insensitive and enthusiastic man, but this is just a ruse to hide his true cold-blooded nature. In reality, Michael is a narcissistic and nihilistic psychopath who has an extreme level of sadism which rivals those of the already-sociopathic Slashers themselves. In fact, he is so fascinated by the Slashers and their cruel actions that he should have participated the show as a Slasher, rather than a simple contestant, as he has all the potential to be one of them. Judging by some of his actions, he appears to have below-average IQ or a severe mental illness, as he displays very childish attitudes when faced by danger, talks to himself and also feels very offended by the simple fact that one of the contestants called him "stupid". Trivia *Michael could be considered the true antagonist, as he had bigger plans than Doctor Ripper and the other Slashers. *The reason why he is called the "Bible Doll Killer" is unknown, the most likely explanation being him leaving bible-based dolls near his victims as his signature. *Even before the revelation, viewers can see through his ruse on multiple occasions. **Before the show starts, during the introduction, Michael appears to be unnaturally happy about being on the show. **In the elevator, when the show was about to start, all the contestants are nervous and one even crying. Michael, however, doesn't stop smiling. **Michael's decisions are bad to the point of getting all contestants nearly killed numerous times; one such decision resulted in Rick sacrificing himself to save the rest of the group. **Michael starts many arguments during the course of the film, which results in horrible outcomes. **Michael is the least affected by gore, death and fear, he seems to even enjoy it; this is even pointed out by two contestants. ** The most important and obvious one, despite being a contestant, he unintentionally reveals his suicidal tendencies to the group and his admiration for the show's main Slasher, Doctor Ripper. *Michael is Megan's polar opposite in many ways. **Before joining the show, Michael was a serial killer / Megan was a law student. **During the show, Michael was fearless and was not affected by the events at all / Megan was absolutely not prepared for the things she saw, as she would panic everytime a Slasher appeared and sometimes not even being able to run because she would be in severe shock. **Michael enjoys violence / Megan despises violence. **Michael volunteered to be on the show with the intention of dying / Megan volunteered to be on the show to protest it. **Michael has an almost homosexual view on Doctor Ripper and idolizes his work / Megan hates Doctor Ripper the most out of all the Slashers and has a personal vendetta against him for killing a friend from the past. Gallery MichaelDead.png|Michael's death MichaelLaughing.png|Michael's evil laugh MichaelSmiling.png|Michael's evil smile Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Rapists Category:Pure Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Suicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mutilators Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Perverts Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Successful Category:Dimwits